vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of Legends
Summary Rise of Legends is a real-time strategy video game for the PC made by Big Huge Games, published by Microsoft, and released on May 9, 2006, in North America and on various dates around May 26, 2006, in the rest of the world.. It is a spin-off of the popular Rise of Nations, released in May 2003. However, rather than being a historical game, it is based in a fantasy world, where technology and magic co-exist. The game is split into 3 main nations: Vinci, Alin, '''and '''Cuotl. The Vinci are a highly technological, steampunk civilization, whose buildings and armed forces rely heavily on the steam engine, clockwork, and gunpowder. Its designs are highly influenced by the 16th century Italian Renaissance inventor and artist, Leonardo da Vinci. The Vinci lands are divided in numerous city-states, like Miana, Pirata, Feligno, and Venucci, and lords often get into quarrels. The Alin is a magical civilization, relying on Sand, Fire and Glass magic to create their infrastructure and army. The civilization is based on Arabian and Middle Eastern mythologies, such as 1001 Arabian Nights, and contains units such as Giant Scorpions, Salamanders, and Dragons. They live in the Kalahese desert, mainly in the capital city of Azar Harif, and are led by the King and his daughter Arri, a master of fire magic. Though the larger bulk of Cuotl civilization is made up of subjugated indigenous humans, the race is headed by an alien civilization, inspired by the ancient Mayan civilization and the ancient astronaut theory from Chariots of the Gods? Unsolved Mysteries of the Past. Their name resembles that of the Aztec/Mayan God Quetzalcoatl, as a Cuotl air unit is called a "Quetzal Fighter". Four Cuotl beings, possessing high technology indistinguishable from magic, installed themselves as gods over the tribes of the Aio Kumee Jungle rainforest: Ix, the Moon God; Xil, the Sun God; Shok, Goddess of Storm; and Czin, God of Death. The units of the Cuotl army have both Mesoamerican and science-fiction influences to their design, seemingly constructed from both metal and stone, and many of them feature energy shields or personal cloaking devices. An obvious example of their Mesoamerican influence is Czin's name, which is very similar to that of Kisin's alternate spelling, Cizin, and who like Czin is also a death god. Plot The game’s story begins as Lord Petruzzo, ruler of the Vinci city-state of Miana, his brother Giacomo, and General Carlini are sent with a group of soldiers to recover an object found in a mine shaft that is making the miners sick. When they arrive, they are attacked by the Doge of Venucci, the bloodthirsty, megalomaniac tyrant ruler of the Vinci province of Venucci, who has already captured the mysterious device. The Doge fires a laser beam at a nearby outcrop, causing an avalanche. The rubble crushes Petruzzo and many of the soldiers. Following this event, Giacomo sets out on a quest to kill the Doge and avenge his brother. Giacomo travels through the Vinci and Alin lands in pursuit of The Doge, gaining numerous allies along the way, only to discover the masterminds behind all of the events he went through: the False Gods, 4 alien creatures that have taken over the Cuotl lands and plan on bringing about the apocalypse. He then attempts to stop them and free the world. Power of the Verse The verse is decently strong (including only Heroes), ranging from Wall level with the weakest realistical regular attacks to certain characters reaching Large City level and possibly even Higher. Most characters have Statistics Amplification and/or can apply Status Effects. For their higher-tier power, the Vinci rely on technology such as huge tanks, cannons, robots, and devastating shrapnel shells, the Alin rely on overwhelming quantity of summons and powerful Sand, Fire and Glass magic, and the Cuotl rely on their extraterrestrial machines and energy manipulation, and they also possess the most hax powers from the 3 nations, with Speed of Light and Higher attack speed, BFR and others. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * GoldenScorpions Opponents * Neutral * Characters Vinci Heroes Alin Heroes Cuotl Heroes Category:Rise of Legends Category:Verses Category:Games